The present invention relates generally to bag stuffers having an insert movable from a collapsed orientation which enables compact storage of an expandable bag containing the insert, to an expanded orientation which provides a commercial display of the expandable bag containing the insert, and in particular to such a bag stuffer with an improved spring.
Bag stuffers or expanders are well-known in the retail art. Each includes an insert movable from a collapsed orientation which enables compact storage, to an expanded orientation which provides a commercial display of the expandable bag containing the insert. Bag stuffers are used with a wide variety of expandable articles which, for reasons of economy, are preferably shipped and stored in a relatively flat or collapsed orientation, but are best presented in commercial displays in an expanded orientation. Such articles include backpacks, baseball bags, basketball bags, beach bags, belt bags, briefcases, cooler bags, cosmetic kits, cross trainer bags, duffle bags, Dop kits, bowling bags, fashion totes, hand bags, locker bags, lunch bags, pilot cases, purses, roller skating bags, snorkeling bags, soft-sided luggage, sports bags, sportsman""s gear bags, tackle bags, tennis bags, utility bags and the like. The present invention can be used to stuff any of these bags and any other soft bags not specifically listed, as well.
Initially the function of the bag stuffer was performed by cardboard forms or crushed paper which had to be inserted by the retailer after receipt of the collapsed article from the manufacturer. Indeed, some bag stuffers still require the retailer to insert his hand or an instrument into the collapsed article to activate the bag stuffer, that is, to move the insert from its collapsed orientation to its expanded orientation. Modern bag stuffers, however, typically include means for biasing the insert to the expanded orientation, and releasable restraining means which are disposed about the insert in the collapsed orientation for restraining movement of the insert from the collapsed orientation to the expanded orientation.
In its simplest form, the restraining means may be disposed about the outside of the expandable bag containing the insert so that the retailer has only to cut or otherwise disable the restraining means in order to activate the insert. This is generally not an acceptable situation as the restraining means (or the article used to cut or disable the restraining means) may mar the exterior surface of the bag, thereby rendering it unsaleable. Accordingly, most modern restraining means are disposed about the insert and within the expandable bag containing the insert, so that the restraining means cannot mar the exterior surface of the bag.
A further disadvantage of the known bag stuffers is the requirement that the ends of the biasing means (which is typically a coil spring) must be secured to the planar elements or panels of the insert against which they bear by adhesive or the like. The use of adhesive is typically messy and time consuming (as the adhesive must be given an opportunity to dry before it is subjected to forces which may result in relative movement of the spring and the panel), and therefore expensive. While non-adhesive techniques exist for securing the spring ends and planar elements of the insert together, these typically involve expensive and/or compound mechanisms. Accordingly, the need remains for a bag stuffer wherein the ends of the biasing means are directly secured to the planar elements without adhesives and without expensive and/or compound mechanisms.
A further disadvantage of the known bag stuffers is the limitations on the configurations of the expandable bags with which they are useful. Thus while the known bag stuffers are typically useful with relatively shallow, generally rectangular bags, the various planar elements of the insert which abut the bag and are used to force the bag to its expanded orientation could not be used in connection with cylindrical or duffel-type bags or other bags not having parallel sides. Additionally, even where the bag has parallel sides, the biasing means typically cannot separate the planar elements by more than a given distance (determined by the length of the coil spring biasing means) unless an intermediate panel or flap is used (with the biasing means acting on the flap which in turn separates the planar elements). Accordingly, the need remains for a bag stuffer which can expand unusually shaped bags and which, without the presence of intermediate elements (such as flaps) permits the biasing means to move the planar elements abutting the bag to a desired separation greater than the length of the biasing means.
One of the inventors of the present application (Hedaya) has contributed to this field in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,767 and 5,259,674, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/768,882 filed Jan. 24, 2001 for an Improved Bag Stuffer, which are all incorporated here by reference. Both patents disclose the use of springs to deploy panels of a bag expander or stuffer. The pending U.S. patent application discloses improved designs and placement for the springs.
A need still remains for a bag stuffer of increased efficience and reduced cost and complexity for the luggage industry and related fields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bag stuffer which is safe to use, simple and inexpensive to manufacture and deploy.
Another object is to provide a bag stuffer where the ends of the biasing means can be directly secured to the insert planar elements without adhesives and without expensive and/or compound mechanisms.
A further object is to provide a bag stuffer which permits the biasing means to move the planar elements abutting the bag to a desired separation greater than the length of the biasing means without the presence of intermediate elements such as flaps.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bag stuffer which, in one embodiment, is useful with non-rectangular bags.
It has been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a bag stuffer for an expandable bag, the stuffer having a floor panel and one or two side panels connected at one of two hinges to one end or to both opposite ends of the floor panel. The panels form insert means and biasing means in the form of a uniquely shaped and placed spring is provided at each hinge.
The insert means are movable from a collapsed orientation with the side panel(s) laying flat on and over the floor panel, for enabling compact storage of an expandable bag containing the insert means, to an expanded orientation with the side panel pushed up and away from the floor panel, for providing a commercial display of an expanded bag containing the insert means.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spring is shaped like the letter Z and utilizes a torsional twisting of the middle, body or torso portion of the Z to bias the side panel(s) toward its outward or open position.
The panels are substantially rigid, substantially planar elements that are connected to each other at the hinges.
The springs are each Z shaped torsion springs with straight torso or body portions and straight or bent arms extending at angles from opposite ends of the torso portion. The arms respectively lie flap against an inside surfaces of the floor and side panels. The torso portion is held outside the hinge or hinge area of the insert which is simply a fold line in the insert material between the panels. The straight middle or torso portion extends through a pair of spaced openings in the insert at the hinge or fold line to hold the spring in place in the simplest, cheapest yet most effective manner. This simply and efficiently locks the springs in place without glue or other structures, and caused the springs to act immediately at the hinge area on the fold lines to open the side panels. This local action of all the torsional spring force of the invention immediately in the hinge areas, among other things, distinguishes the present invention over the prior art.
Where corrugated cardboard is used as the panel material, the corrugations extend parallel to the serial connection of the panels to each other. This is also transverse to the fold lines forming the hinge areas between the panels. The arms or ends of each Z shaped spring lie flat against the inner surfaces of the cardboard and have a strong, wear-resistant area against which to apply the spring force to open the panels without damaging the cardboard material or exposing the tips of the spring.
Although certain preferred embodiments of the invention include a bottom panel and a pair of opposite side panels which are either folded to the same side of the bottom panel or to opposite sides of the bottom panel to form a Z shape for the insert as well, the invention operates just as well for certain types of bags with a bottom panel and only a single side panel to form an L shaped insert.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.